


The Rescue After The Rescue

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux bought and freed Kylo but there were others back at that auction house.</p><p>Based on this work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096844</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue After The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096844) by [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd). 



> Because you can't have Kylo being sold into slavery with two others and not rescue the other slaves in my opinion.

"Why were you never promoted?" Poe asked, looking over at Finn. The other had just finished mapping out a plan for an assault on the bar owned by the Hutt Durga; a bar and a an auction house all in one that focused on the sale of Humans and Twi'leks.

"I cared too much," Finn answered with a snort. He looked up when Poe raised an eyebrow at that and he shrugged again, looking back down at the data pad with the layout of the building. "I was 'too focused on ensuring the weak links survived missions'," he explained further.

"That doesn't sound like a reason not to be promoted to me," Poe huffed.

"That's why you're not in the First Order."

Poe smiled a little and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Finn's mouth. “You belong here with us anyway,” he said. “You were too good for those assholes.”

Finn laughed softly, shaking his head before turning back to the task at hand. “We're not going to get away with a smash and grab,” he warned. “This needs to be done under their noses as best as possible. So I'll serve as the distraction and you go in and grab as many as you can before they come back, okay?”

Poe frowned a little, looking where Finn pointed. “Are you sure?”

“Durga's paranoid about slaves killing on the floor, whether on their own or because their masters ordered them to. He has all owners place their slaves in a waiting room while they gamble and drink. It'll be fine as long as...”

“And you're fine with being the distraction?”

Finn looked up and smiled, winking at Poe. “Trust me, okay?”

“I trust you.”

“Good.”

* * *

The distraction was Finn simply walking into the bar. He was well aware that the Order had placed a price on his head and he smiled to himself as he heard blasters and other weapons being drawn. “I don't even get a drink first?” he asked. He waited for the first person to stand before making his move, tossing in a flash grenade before fleeing from the bar, followed soon enough by dazed and furious patrons. “Come and get me!” he shouted.

Finn put on a burst of speed, mindful to dodge any projectiles fired his way. All he needed to do was get a little further...

He leapt forward seemingly for no reason once he was past a formation of rocks and continued to run. He only stopped when he heard startled screams behind him and he laughed, knowing that his plan had worked. He turned around and walked back to the pit he had asked to be dug up and hidden a few days prior, smiling down at his pursuers trapped inside. “You guys stay down there while I deal with some stuff, okay? Shouldn't take too long!”

* * *

Poe never had a tolerance for people who dealt in slavery. The pilot moved as soon as he heard Finn begin his part of the mission, slipping in behind the pursuing crowd. He noted the way a Twi'lek bartender turned her back on him, seemingly fascinated with her bottles on the shelf. She pointed with one of her lekku and he smiled, following where she pointed.

They had left one guard to stand in front of the waiting room. Poe disabled her with a blow to the chin, slamming her down to the ground before taking her weapons away, restraining her before standing back up and blasting open the lock to the door.

He winced at the way the occupants inside fled from him. Most if not all were barely clothed, heavy metal collars around their necks. They stared at him with wide eyes, too scared to make any other move than away from him. “Hey...I'm not here to hurt anybody...”

“Are we being stolen?” one slave asked.

Poe looked over at the owner of the face. He was barely an adult...most likely in his late teens if nothing else. Another slave hid behind him, his face buried in the other's back. The pilot smiled, showing the palms of his hands to everyone. “Raise your hands if you're tired of being a slave and want to get out of here. If you have homes we can take you there. If not...well the Resistance can always be your home. Whose ready?” He watched the way the two teens looked at each other, the standing one deferring to the hiding one.

A moment later the hiding one stepped out, holding the other's hand. “...Can we stay together?”

He nodded, watching as the first few stepped out of the room. “Of course,” he promised.

He had everyone safely on the ship before Finn came trotting back, a proud smile on his face.

* * *

“This was a really good mission.”

Finn looked up, smiling as Poe sat down beside him. “Is the General going to be mad we went off on our own to do this?” he asked. He sat across from where the former slaves currently slept, several huddled together under the thick blankets they had been given.

“I doubt it,” Poe assured him.

“I couldn't leave them after finding out about that place,” Finn sighed. “Maybe I _do_ care too much.”

“Hey.”

Finn turned his head and his eyebrows rose as Poe kissed him on the lips. “Ah..?”

“You're perfect the way you are. There's nothing wrong with caring about people.”


End file.
